Adam and Eve? No, Marshall and Fi
by SeedySatan
Summary: "No, globbing, way..." Marshall couldn't believe his senses, not in more than a thousand years had he experienced this feeling. Not in a long time had he felt his skin tingle with the anticipation of hunting, his eyes going back to normal as he crouched low to the ground, the nearest tree becoming his cover... Pure human blood.


This is what I think of when I stay up literally all night and don't have sleep, with energy drink pretty much my blood from how much I've had. I'm so unhealthy. (It's currently 4 AM)

One-shot, tell me if you think it's worth continuing! (By the way, it has swearing and kind of sex, so M rated guys. Don't read if you don't like it.)

Pendleton Ward, that is all.

_Lots of lump - Satan._

_**- Adam and Eve? No, Marshall and Fi.**_

Marshall had been roaming the woods, his hands resting on his neck as he laid back and floated and weaved through the trees. He was searching for something for Gumball in return for a sheet of music, which he'd basically been dying to get his hands on. He loved creating his own tunes, but immersing himself in someone elses thoughts and what brought them to write what they did... It was a musical orgasm, to put it honestly.

What he was looking for was a particular egg, of course he had absolutely no idea if he would find it tonight, after all. Gumball had told him to expect that, but Marshall did the complete opposite - as usual - and let himself go half demon, his almost completely black eyes, save his slitted red pupils, searching and scouring the entire forest before him.

Gumball mentioned it was not to be touched, not once. It wouldn't become what he wanted it to if Marsall touched it, so he was ordered to wear a pair of _black _gloves to prevent it. They were originally pink, but obviously he took care of that.

He would find the thing _today_, he would get his sheet of music _today,_ and he would go home and practice it until he was satisified he'd mastered it.

He was humming a tune, not really sure what is was going to be but going with the flow of his mood. Right now, Marshall was getting a little hungry. The same ache in his fangs began and the slight emptiness in his stomach was a clear sign, but he _had _been in the woods for a while, it was expected.

He turned from his laid back position to look in front of him, his demon eyes scouring and searching anything they could look at. A particular favourite of his, he squinted his eyes slightly and let his eyes change completely, instead of seeing everything before him, he saw heatwaves and the colour red. He was hungry, how else could he find food?

He turned left and stopped in his tracks, the huge blob of red and huge amount of heat pounding through his skull. He stopped floating, his eyes widening as much as they could go as he took the deepest breath he had possibly _ever _taken.

"No, globbing, way..." Marshall couldn't believe his senses, not in more than a thousand years had he experienced this feeling. Not in a long time had he felt his skin tingle with the anticipation of hunting, his eyes going back to normal as he crouched low to the ground, the nearest tree becoming his cover.

He couldn't fight what was overwhelming his body, what had pent up inside of him for countless years.

He began to sneak toward its position, a bush conveniently sat right where he needed it. He hadn't done this in so long... He closed his eyes and refrained a moan, the smell intoxicating him to a point of almost passing out. He had been eating red for so long, he had forgotten the smell... _the taste,_ of human blood.

Pure human blood.

He peered around the bush, darting toward another tree as he got closer and closer. The smell was getting too strong, now, he was starting to pant silently. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, was on his knees in submission.

The girl stood around broken shell pieces, it seemed, their oval shapes seemingly familiar. Something was yelling at him from the back of his mind, but everything just began to go in slow motion. His fingers twitching as he touched the cool dirt, his knees touching and wobbling as he stared up at the beauty, the smell emanating from her making him tremble with a need so full of want that he could almost rip off her head and use it as a cup.

What made his breath hitch was the fact she was naked.

He had seen her feet first, her skin the colour of light peach, so pale yet not _that _pale. He had continued up to admire her legs, her muscles tensing with her movements yet it seemed so fluid that he wondered if she could dance. Her upper thigh almost sent him into a frenzy, the vein in her leg almost shouting at him to suck every drop of blood he could get from it. He couldn't, though, and he just kneeled there and watched her turn and _finally notice him._

She gasped.

There was a thing, right there, what is it? With a tentative hand, she mimicked his movements and did as he was, softly touching the hard surface she stood upon. The weird feeling made her jump, something so slippery yet hard caused her a strain on her. What was this place? The thing in front of her cooed, his bright crimson eyes looking up at her as if he had seen some kind of Deity, or God.

Marshall could have died, then.

She copied him, her perfectly shaped legs he had gazed upon just now touched the Earth and he felt every bit of it. The thumping of her heart that almost breathed itself into the core of this world. Her long blonde hair that curled around her, too long to even imagine. Her waist that he wished he could hold onto and feel the warmth he saw come from her being.

Then her breasts came into sight, so big and perky he could have died, and he meant it. He would make this human his, and he would give her everything she ever wanted.

He licked his lips as his eyes drifted toward the delicately shaped roundness of her bosom, peeping from behind her hair. Her neck, his weakness, called out to him in the kind of way that made him moan, and he did. He moaned loudly, his fingers clawing into the floor and ripping up whatever he could. Her cheeks, flushed a rosy red with the blood that flowed and mapped around her body.

Then her eyes.

Big, round blue eyes, like the ocean on a cool yet sunny day. They breathed refreshing feelings into him, he could feel himself relax. Then her beautifully long eyelashes curling upward and accenting to her face almost like magic. Her mouth opened slightly and her teeth peeped from behind those lips, _oh god_, her lips. Plump looking, so plump and soft he could nibble and bite them forever.

Then she mimicked the moan he made, only in her own voice.

"_Oh glob._" He shuddered, the sound almost like taking a syringe full of lust and stabbing it directly into his dead, unbeating heart. He could barely contain himself, but a gust of wind pushed toward him and away from the smell of her.

He came back to his senses, remembering yet completely forgetting as to why he was here in the first place.

He'd found what he was looking for, alright.

Marshall stood, and she copied. With a smirk, he began to circle her, and she did exactly the same. He lifted his hand up and put it in front of him, almost like asking for a high five, and she did the same. This time, he rested it on his chest, where her breasts were. She placed her hand on the and began copying him, squeezing and tugging. She began to frown, her other hand coming up of her own accord and doing the same to the other.

"What are these on my body?" She asked and his eyes shut immediately, the sound of her voice sending tingles straight down to his nether regions. He smiled and looked at her with those big blue eyes and whispered; "Breasts, they are there to both please and feed." Her eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind her blonde bangs.

"What is your name?" She sounded confused as she spoke, but Marshall Lee was not giving up any chance on this girl being his.

"Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." He answered, a chuckle escaping him as he began to walk toward her. She shuffled back, her eyes big and round, looking at him with a glassy look of fear.

"I am Fionna." She just said, continuing her touching of her breasts. He felt his facial expression change and she looked down at her playing with them, a funny look on her face appearing yet again.

"Why does this feel so nice?" She giggled and he died inside, again, letting himself take a deep breath and smelling her perfect smell. Strawberries, earth and life, the sun even came out in her smell. She was everything he wasn't.

He could also smell the arousal in the air that was seemingly becoming stronger.

"Because they're there to please." He smiled and took another step forward, still wearing the black gloves that extended up his arm. He looked stupid, but he didn't care, he wanted to touch her skin and feel the undeniable warmth that came from it.

"Do you mind?" He asked, but she just stood there with a dazed look on her face, her hands moving from her breasts to her fluffy looking southern parts. She gasped, again, her fingers slipping into the folds and stopping as they touched her sweet spot.

Marshall moaned again, the smell of her arousal making his pants grow tighter by the second.

"Oh my, oh... Oh my," She chanted this, lowering her body down until she sat on the floor with her legs wide open. She gradually began to lay back, her back going up into a perfect arch as she released the most sensual and turned on moan he had ever heard. Her hair was around her, almost everywhere as her fingers were rubbing her spot. He came closer and she didn't stop, her could see her body tense and her fingers begin to rub a circle even faster. His pants couldn't take it and he undid his belt, releasing pressure, then undoing his button and zipper.

Her legs, oh glob, they were so wide open he could clearly see everything she was doing. She was frantic, he could tell, he could also see the glittering wetness seep and drip down her ass. _Oh glob..._ Marshall came closer, making sure he had his gloves on properly, he never wanted to ruin this pefection.

He was so close to her right now he could almost lean his head down and suck on the thing she rubbed circles into, something she probably didn't understand actually. He leaned down and put his face closer to it, letting out a puff of air and blowing on it. She froze, completely, her head rising and looking at him. She was flushed, her face red and her eyes hooded.

"Please, do it again." She moved her fingers and reached for him, her hands gripping the hair on the back of his head tightly as she pushed his face into it. He moaned and licked upward, from the bottom of her opening right up to the clit. She began to shake, her hands reaching for anything on the floor to hold onto. He passed her a rock near his foot and she grabbed it, putting it on her chest and pushing onto it with her hands.

He licked again, his tongue slowly feeling every part of her as he basically lapped up the juices she gave. He brought his hands to her thighs and pushed them open a little more, wrapping his mouth around her hot core and sucking. She made a choking noise, the breath seeming to escape her.

"More?" He asked and her reply was her hand, on the back of his head, pushing him harder against her. She began to lift his head up and down, he began to suck and lick it to the rhythm of her lifting and she tried opening her legs wider, he did that for her though, and she literally began to scream.

The noise filled the whole forest and he felt something predatory rise up inside of him, he went faster, faster than her hand could make his head go up and down. She was moaning and screaming for more, then her legs snapped around his neck and she ground herself into his face. Her juices were streaming out of her and he tried to lick every bit of it he could into his mouth, but most of it was on his face.

"Oh my, what is this feeling..." She was panting, her body flushed and coated in slight sweat. Marshall was suffering, his raging erection was sitting in his boxers waiting to be attended to. Like a loyal soldier waiting for orders, this soldier awaited this girls tight walls wrapped around him.

Then Marshall realised something, he had touched her, with his mouth. Shouldn't she have done something weird by now? He scratched his head and decided to test it, throwing Gumball's theory right out the imaginary window.

He ripped them off and straight away began to feel her body, his hands coming up to rest on her hips. She shuddered again and brought one of her hands back to her sensitive area, clawing at the entrance and sliding a finger inside.

"_Eu-uhh..._" She moaned loudly and he suddenly knew exactly what she wanted.

He took her finger away and she tried to roll around, a frustrated squeal coming from her lips. He felt another sharp tingle rush over him, making his dick twitch. He decided to go with it and put her on her stomach, pushing her head down and lifting her ass up, he began to tease her entrance with his index finger.

Moans, immediately.

"Fuck, fuck me, oh my god." He sighed as he slowly entered her with that finger, the warmth inside there almost burning hot against his cool skin. He started to go in and out and she pushed her ass out even more, basically asking for Marshall to go faster.

He did, and she began to squeal, especially when he added another finger.

Her walls were so tight he could feel his dick cry for a chance to be in there, but he knew he probably couldn't, although he had found out touching her with his hands was no problem. What the hell would having sex with her do?

_Little did either of them know that this was what was supposed to happen, this was instinct. After the egg hatched... She would want it without even knowing why._

Fionna was panting and squealing, the feeling of his fingers inside of her driving her to the brink of what she thought was death. She felt empty, though, his fingers weren't enough for her. She needed more, he needed to go faster, harder. She began to meet him as he pumped in and out, basically humping his hand as he took her to places she had only been made to dream of.

Then it happened again and her world came crashing down, white lights flickering behind her eyes and an incredible feeling washing over her in tidal waves. She had no clue what he did, but she wanted more, and more. She needed it, she wanted him everywhere and anywhere.

With an instinct she wasn't sure why she felt, she got up and reached for his shaft and almost ripped it from his boxers. She had no idea why he wore this weird material around his body parts, but she didn't care.

Marshall was freaking out, she had his dick in her hands and she was sliding herself toward it. He wasn't sure what the fuck to do, so he decided _whatever, I'll just go with it._

He watched her carefully as she tickled it with her fingers and pushed him to lay down. He was anticipating the feeling of her around him, he could almost taste the feeling of his orgasm. Marshall watched, her body sitting directly above his dick, and then out of nowhere she began to slide it in.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and moaned loudly but was cut off by the plump lips he had wanted so badly to nibble on. He began to kiss her desperately, the feeling of her around him driving him insane.

"_Oh my glob._" Was all she said as she stopped kissing him and lifted back up, then slammed down. Marshall screamed out, the pleasure way too instense to just be normal. He was panting already, his forehead coated in light sweat. He grabbed her bosom and held on tightly, feeling strength pump into his arms at the thought of fucking this beauty right in the middle of the forest.

He lifted her up as she had and slammed her back down, her nails digging into his shirt and clenching around the fabric. He did it again, but faster, more rhythmic. He was pounding her as she sat on top of him, her eyes wide open and staring at him in a frenzy of what he knew was lust. He thrusted harder and she began to scream again, her nails ripping holes in his shirt. She let go of it and grabbed his face, her lips smashing against his as he slammed her.

"Faster, oh m-" She was cut off by him increasing speed, her squeal echoing throughout the forest. He was going demon speed now, he had a stone grip on her hips and he was pounding her like she was unbreakable. His fingers digging into her, he decided to try something.

He floated upward and stood upright, readjusting his hands around her ass before her hands gripped his hair in an unbreakable grip, she wrapped her legs around him. He started slamming again, panting and huffing at the effort he put in, his moans matching hers as he slammed her into a tree, going harder.

"_I'm- I'm-_" she leaned down and started sucking his neck, _hard, _right where his bite marks were. He gasped and let out a loud, breathy moan, her tongue flicking against the outside of them. Marshall was so close, so close to the end. Desperately, he pushed her into the tree as hard as he could, - not caring if she got hurt - and began ramming into her hard and deep, like he was in a race to win her. She was panting faster now, little shocked noises coming from her mouth. Her hair was sticking to her everywhere and her skin was so flushed he thought she might be permanently red.

"_Ma-Marsha-" _She never finished because she let out a low growl, which turned into a deep moan and into a full blown scream. She came hard on him, just as he came inside of her, her juices squirting around his hard shaft and dripping down the tree, it coated her legs and it was all over his stomach.

"_Holy fuck._" He whispered, resting his neck between her shoulders as they finished.

"Oh yes," She panted, leaning her head back on the tree.

"_Holy fuck indeed._"


End file.
